Something Beautiful
by Suomi-Love
Summary: When Riley feels like life is pointless, an exchange student named Tino is determined to change her views.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first fic, so go easy on me, ok? I got Shika Misoya to help with this... she said her friends would get a good laugh out of it. Basically, this is AU… real names used. All characters are just regular humans also… Hope you like this!!!

My life was ruined. My best friend decided that she hates me and I was tired of walking through crowds of immature students at school. Only one person even made it worth while to come to school and that was Tino. Tino was the cute Finnish exchange student that I won't admit out loud that I really like. I never had the guts to talk to him, but just seeing him made me happy.

I managed to get to my locker with no problems and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My green eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying. At least my blue and gold hair wasn't sticking up. After slamming my locker shut, I walked down the hall towards my homeroom so I could drop off my bag. Sadly, being the klutz I am, I tripped flat on my face.

I felt my face heat up and I felt like crying. Suddenly a voice asked from above, "Are you okay?"

I looked up to see I had fallen right in front of Tino. I bolted up. "I'm fine…" I muttered.

He looked at me with what I hoped was concern. He held out a hand and smiled, "My name's Tino! I think we've met before… aren't you in my art class?"

I nodded and shook his hand awkwardly. "I'm Riley."

Tino scanned my face and frowned. Wait, he frowned? Does that mean he hated me? "Riley… are you okay? You look really upset." He stated.

"No, everything's fine. Besides, you don't need to hear my problems."

"But I want to! If you tell me, you'll feel better!"

Taking in a deep breath, I looked down. He seemed like someone I could trust. "I'm just having a bad day. One of my friends won't talk to me anymore and, and… my life just sucks in general!" I didn't realize I had yelled the last part, but I had.

Feeling a warm tear hit my cheek, I rubbed at my face with the back of my hand. "If your friend won't talk to you, then I will," He said kindly, "Do you want me to take you to the office? I'm sure they'd let you sit and calm down a bit."

I couldn't speak. No one was ever this kind to me. I just nodded and took his hand as he led me to the office. "Life sucks…" I muttered.

"Yes, but it can also be wonderful," He replied, "I'll show you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the second chapter. I apologize for the short first chapter… I could never get it written right and Shika was so patient. Anyway, hope you like it~!

* * *

After spending an hour in the office, Tino came and walked me to my second period class. I was shocked that he wanted to be around me. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly, so I tended to be alone. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded and continued to walk to my class in silence. Why was he walking with me anyway? "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" I asked, not trying to sound rude.

He just laughed and pointed at the room next to mine. "It's right next to yours. I've see around here a few times."

My face started to heat up. He noticed me? I really hoped that was a good thing. I began to walk into my class until I felt a hand on my shoulder. He was standing there, smiling as usual. "I'll see you later okay! We should eat lunch together!" He said before walking away and into his classroom.

Did I hear right? He wanted to have lunch, with me? My heart felt like it was going a mile a minute and my face heated up. I moved quickly to my seat and buried my face in my hands as the bell rang.

***

The bell rang for lunch and I felt my stomache lurch. I sped to my locker and quickly grabbed my lunch bag before walking slowly to the cafeteria. Yes, the cafeteria. One of the places I hated the most because of all the snobs. Tino was standing at the door waiting for me. "Riley! I saved you a seat! Come on!" He laughed as he grabbed my hand and led me towards a table at the back of the cafeteria.

An albino boy, probably a grade twelve, and a small brunette I knew as Feliciano, a grade 10 like me, were sitting at the table I was led to. "Hey Tino, who's the girl?" The albino asked.

"Ve~ You don't know her Gilbert? She's in my art class!" Feliciano sang.

The albino who's name was apparently Gilbert looked at me and then towards Tino. "She your girlfriend? She's definitely cute." He stated.

"No! I just met her today and thought it would be nice to have someone new sit with us!" Tino replied, sitting down.

I sat next to him and began to eat my lunch. As lunch progressed, I found out Gilbert and Feliciano were exchange students too. Gilbert was from Germany and Feliciano was Italian. There were more exchange students, but most of them were sick with the flu. Slowly, I felt myself smiling. Gilbert was really funny. "So Riley, you gonna sit with us tomorrow?" He asked.

Nodding, I heard the bell ring and I began to rise. Tino just sat and smiled up at me. "Did you have fun? You can sit with us any time you want, okay?"

He could never know how happy that made me. After my friend ditched me, I had no idea what I would do at lunch, but now I did.

After lunch I sat in my art class. Since my best friend had ditched me, the seat next to me was open. I was almost shocked when Tino sat next to me. Was he serious about being my friend? "You don't have to change seats." I sighed

"Well I want to! I don't like seeing people alone."

I smiled greatfully and pulled out my art supplies. Today was starting to be a great day.


End file.
